1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of a cooling device for central processing units (CPUs), and more particularly, to a CPU cooling device mounting mechanism having dual mounting purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows an exploded view of prior art cooling device assembly. The prior art cooling device assembly generally includes a base frame 1a, a radiator 2a, a top frame 3a, a fan 4a, a pair of spring strips 5a, a pair of pressing strips 6a, a pair of screws 7a and a pair of screw nuts 8a. The base frame 1a includes a frame body 11a having an inner periphery 12a on which a plurality of positioning holes are disposed. The base frame 1a is fixed on a printed circuit board (not shown) by means of the positioning holes 13a and mounting pieces. The inner periphery 12a defines a main opening for accommodating a central processing unit (CPU) that is attached to a bottom surface of the radiator 2a when installation. Typically, the radiator 2a has a plurality radiating fins and is monolithically made of metallic materials known in the art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the frame body 11a has four protruding plate 14a extending upwardly in corners of the frame body 11a. Each protruding plate 14a has a through hole 15a. The radiator 1a is fittingly installed in the base frame 1a and supported by the inner periphery 12a. Since the radiator 2a is higher than the base frame 1a, the top frame 3a is therefore needed. The top frame 3a has a frame body 31a with four snapping feet 32a extending downwardly in the corners of the frame body 31a. Each of the snapping feet 32a has a distal snapping end that engages with the associated protruding plate 14a of the frame body 11a. In this way, the radiator 2a is restrained by the engaged base frame a and top frame 3a. The top frame 3a further includes a corner stage 34a for locking the fan 4a by screws. Two pairs of upwardly extended snapping feet 31a are provided on two opposite sides of the frame body 31a for clamping the fan 4a. 
The frame body 31a further includes a central grooves 36a and two side grooves 37a on one side of the frame body 31a. A center part of the spring strip 5a with a ladder shape is mounted into the central groove 36a. The pressing strip 6a is archwise-shaped and has a protruding block 61a, which is embedded in the side groove 37a, disposed in opposite ends of the spring strip 5a. The screw 7a is inserted into a center hole 62a of the pressing strip 6a and fastened with the screw nut 8a. By this configuration, the snapping feet 32a can be controlled by the screw 7a. However, the radiator 2a cannot be steadily restrained by using the prior art structure, since the top frame 3a and base frame 1a just encompass the radiator 2a. Furthermore, the prior art cooling device assembly is complicated and not user-friendly either during assembling or disassembling.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a mounting mechanism for a CPU cooling device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pairs of wedge members for easily mounting a radiator on a fixing frame so as to form a steady cooling mechanism.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cooling device mounting mechanism with pairs of wedge members for easily and simultaneously mounting a radiator and a fan on a fixing frame so as to form a steady cooling structure by only the latching of the pairs of the wedge members.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mechanism CPU cooling devices with characteristics of fast assembling and fast disassembling.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a wedge member having a snapping plate formed integral with the wedge member.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a wedge member having a protruding block facilitating installation of mounting pieces into a printed circuit board.
According to the claimed invention, the mounting mechanism for CPU cooling devices comprises a fixing frame, a radiator, a fan casing, and at least one pair of wedge members. The fixing frame includes a frame base, an inner periphery located on an inner side of the frame base, at least two mounting holes positioned on the inner periphery for mounting the fixing frame on a circuit board by inserting mounting pieces into the mounting holes, a main opening located at center part of the fixing frame for accommodating a CPU. The fixing frame has four side faces, wherein two opposite side faces thereof each has two ends each extended to a vertical plate with a through hole, while the other side faces is arranged with flanges, respectively.
The radiator has a bottom surface in contact with the CPU, a ledge at periphery of the radiator for connecting with the inner periphery of the fixing frame, and at least one groove located on the ledge.
The wedge member has a positioning end for passing through the through hole of the vertical plate, a protruding block, a snapping plate for retaining the fixing frame by means of engagement of a distal snapping end on the snapping plate and the flange of the fixing frame, and an embedding plate for locking the radiator by inserting the embedding plate into the groove on the ledge.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide at further explanation of the invention as claimed. Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description, drawings and claims.